Rose In The Wonderland
by anononymas
Summary: inspired by her favorite book , Rose Malfoy makes an odd request to her father , One Shot theme wonderland , Hallow's eve


Disclaimer: all books and movies belong to J k Rowling and Warner bros.

Disclaimer: Inspiration taken from Alice in wonderland, all books and movies belong to Lewis Carroll and Tim Burton no money is being made from this

She really wished her name was Alice.

Don't get her wrong, she loves her name Rosalyn Lyra Malfoy was a very pretty name for a 7 year old curly blond and brown eyed little girl. But there were times she envied Alice Longbottom's name very much.

Why because Alice got her name from her favorite book, Alice in Wonderland.

Yes she knew it was after Alice's grandma too just like Lily.

But she really wished.

Rosalyn Lyra Malfoy had the spirit of getting what she wants too, her mum always said it was from her daddy.

So being a good little girl, she finished her breakfast and strutted to her daddy's study where she knew he would be there working.

Rose quietly knocked on the door, her mum always told her to do that, its polite you know.

And then she hears her daddy's voice to come in.

Her daddy is very nice and good looking; some of her friend's mothers from her primary school say that while mama shoots a glare at them

He is sitting there, working he is big and strong and could easily sweep her in the air, and make her fly while catching her with his arms

She likes that very much; her daddy always catches her no matter what

So maybe daddy will catch her this time too

"Daddy" she speaks in her sweetest tone

Draco Malfoy looks up from his papers to see his firstborn and pride in front of him . She is standing there in her little frocks and Mary Jane which Hermione bought for her and smiles at her.

"Yes love?" he gently asks her

"Are you busy?" another polite way of talking told by her mummy

"I could never be busy for my little girl, hop on tell me what you want to talk about "he gestures his thigh where rose settles there snugly.

"May I please change my name? "She asks

Out of all bizarre requests he gets from his daughter, this one was the strangest one.

"Hum why would you want that? You don't like it?" he asks carefully

Rose thought for a moment, she looked so much like her mother when she did that.

"I like it, but I wish it was Alice like Alice Longbottom "she said.

Now Draco malfoy was flabbergasted, Longbottom and Hannah Abbot's daughter was a dear friend of her but he never knew rose would want to change her name into Alice too.

He sighed; this would be difficult, since he seldom denied her request.

"Well Rosie look, I think Rose is a very beautiful name, your mum thought that too when you were born and because you are my little rose you know "he tried explaining

"You don't get it, I want to go to Wonderland!" she had a little tantrum

He was now confused.

"Wonderland? Rosie how can you go to wonderland?" he gently asked.

Rosie shook her head and hopped down from her father's lap, she has to make him understand.

So she took her book that her mum reads to her and showed it to her daddy.

Of course Draco had that book it was one of the first books his wife made him to read it and now she reads it to her daughter.

The thing was even Rose wants a wonderland , it was because it would very hard to tell her that such place doesn't exist , it would be like telling her that magic doesn't exist .

But he could be gentle if he tried.

"Uh Rosie darling? ….Wonderland doesn't really exist sweetie" he cringed at the thought of making his daughter unhappy.

Two fat tears emerged from her big brown eyes.

Draco felt like shit.

"You mean it's not real? But mum told me it could be, like Santa "her tears making their way in her chin and falling on her dress.

Oh his wife is due to long talk.

He sighed again and tried to explain again

"Yes it could be dear but you know it's a story and sometimes stories are not really true you know…"

"YOU ARE LYING!" came a shrill voice of a 7 year old

Never in his entire life she yelled him like that, Draco was shocked.

"Rosalyn Lyra apologize to your father this instant!" his wife emerged from the door.

Rose looked at her mum, her mum was a very lovable but she did not like if rose spoke like that.

"But daddy said …."

"I don't care, your father tried to explain and you hurt him so apologize!" Hermione spoke softly but stern.

As her mother's threatening gaze and her father's hurt look, she mumbled 'sorry' went to her room crying.

Draco puts his hands in his eyes.

"I am sorry Hermione; I didn't know what to do …." He tried explaining.

Now Hermione jean granger malfoy was an intelligent witch for nothing, she was listening their entire conversation and had the most brilliant idea in her mind.

She smiled at him and whispered "don't worry I have a plan"

October 31st

All hollow's eve or Halloween was the most perfect day to give his daughter what she wanted most.

It wouldn't be real but it would be an effort from a loving father to his daughter.

Yes his brilliant and amazing wife suggested making their cottage a wonderland.

It was the most perfect idea ever.

A little help from their friends, loads of pinky swears and favors everybody decided to go for it.

And they all kept it secret , even Scorpios their youngest son had a tendency to speak out everyone's secrets if told was pinky sweared to Merlin that not a word goes to his sister.

While rose was in her room , her father bought a little blue dress like her favorite character wears and hope she would wear it to make up.

When rose came from her room, obviously for trick or treating, he was really pleased to see she wore that dress.

Scorpios closed her eyes and led to her a room.

The room was extended by magic making everything bigger and larger and real

And when she opened her eyes, nothing would make him regret this moment when she yells

"Daddy Its Wonderland!" her brown eyes danced in delight.

It was Draco's third most favorite moments following by his wedding day to Hermione granger and births of their children.

He would never forget how she ran and hugged him tightly, tears streaming out of her big eyes.

"I love you daddy! I am sorry I yelled at you , mummy told me its ok if its not real but if I close my eyes and imagine I can be there , thank you daddy for making this real , I love you !" she kissed his cheek.

Draco thought this moment is perfect

"I did this for you, so you never forget that your old man loves you the most "he smiled at his baby girl

"Oh I do! Daddy! I know, I LOVE YOU!" she hopped up and down

"Aren't you going there, I think tea party with mad hatter is about to start!"

Thank Merlin harry potter decided to be mad hatter , while weasley would march hair followed by Neville's plants and Luna and Ginny artistic animation making it all real.

His wife comes along and he kisses her

"You are my shining knight Mrs. Malfoy, I love you "he held her in his strong arms.

"Aren't I always and I love you too Mr. Malfoy "she smirks at him and kisses him.

Please review


End file.
